Just Relax
by RosiePeg
Summary: After a long, stressful day, Yami helps his darling Rina unwind... [original character pairing]


Rina threw her coat aimlessly onto her bed and slumped down against the headboard. Today had been positively exhausting, her back ached and her feet were swollen from running all over town doing errands, and she didn't want to begin thinking about all the things she had yet to complete around the house before she could drown in her sheets and slip into a deep sleep. There was a soft tap on her door before it was pushed open, her tall man standing in the doorway. "Rina dear," he whispered into the dark room, "are you alright?" She looked up from the heap of laundry she was folding sloppily and smiled weakly at the sight in front of her. Yami leaned against the door frame, his hair mussed from his own long day, his shirt untucked and partially buttoned as he yawned in fatigue. Walking toward her, he pulled the blouse from her hands and held her fingers loosely. "Not tonight, Ree..." He leaned down to kiss her forehead, "tonight, we're going to relax, and then turn in for an early sleep." Rina smiled up at him, and stood, slipping her arms around his neck and draping onto him, half hugging, half leaning. Yami ruffled her hair through his fingers and kissed her cheek lightly, then looped an arm around her waist and swept her along with him down the hall.

Steam pooled in the corners of the master bathroom, water running in the large shower, and the scent of lavender oils lingered in the heated mist. Rina paused for a second and looked up to Yami's face. "You... Had all this set up?" He smirked. "I had hoped, that maybe, you wanted to join me for a destressing soak..." Her cheeks stained red, blushing further on top of the flushing heat from the shower, playing with her hair bashfully. Yami wasn't giving her much time to think, as he undid the remaining buttons on his shirt, and let it slip off his shoulders onto the floor, looking up with a sultry gaze as he mussed with his belt, undid the button, and pulled the zipper down. Pants hanging dangerously low on his body, boxers drooping from the tug of the jeans, both falling slowly as he walked toward Rina, slipping his hands up under her tee shirt to feel the soft skin of her hips, swirling delicate patterns on the small of her back as he dipped to her face. He whispered against her forehead... "Riiiiiina... darling, are you coming?" Yami tugged the edges of her shirt, and surrendering, she lifted her arms up and let him peel it off, dropping it near his on the tile. Thoughtlessly, she reached one hand behind her, and unclipped her bra, shrugging her shoulders and letting it land at her feet, her smoldering blush growing every second. Their eyes locked on each others, both starting to sweat from the steam in the air. Slowly, Yami's hand rode up her completely bared back, tracing her spine with burning fingers, his other hand slipping loosely under her jaw, tipping her face up to his, their noses touching as he breathed her in, then pressing his lips lightly upon hers, feeling her collapse under his touch. Seconds later, he peeled backward, brushing hairs off her face, tapping her nose lightly before turning toward the shower, pushing his bottoms off, and slipping behind the shower curtain.

Rina blinked slowly, looking around the bathroom, not quite sure what she should do now... Ultimately, taking off her pants and staring at herself in the mirror for a second, before putting a hand on the shower curtain, hesitant to cross the barrier. She could see his faint outline through the pale fabric, and her heart fluttered. Before she could talk herself out of it, she closed her eyes, and stepped into the tub. Wet hands found her shoulders, sliding down her arms to her hands, locking their fingers together, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Yami looking back at her, water rolling down his broad chest and rippled arms, his wild hair drooping from the wet hanging in the air. He smiled at her, hands on her sides pulling her closer, their damp bare bodies almost touching as his thumb brushed her cheek bone, fingers in her hair holding her face steady as he came in for another kiss, their mouths pressing softly at first, then growing more firm, parting and short breaths taken, before meeting again, tongues sliding together through parted lips. Rina pulled back for a second to smile, despite the unyielding heat, a chill went down her spine. She sighed euphorically, and placed a small hand on his chest over his heart, feeling it thrum under his skin. Yami smiled and turned her around, holding her shoulders loosely before planting a small kiss on her neck. "What are yo-" she started to whisper. "Shh..." he began, "trust me." He couldn't see her biting her lip in anticipation, wanting to know what he had planned. She gasped a little, when hot, slippery fingers started rubbing into her shoulders, her once clenched up back, now loosening, as the oil soaked into her skin, and released a lavender aroma in the steam. She exhaled loudly, his hands working her neck and shoulders, rubbing through the tension until they were soft and flexible again, the stress from the day sliding off just like the water trickling down her spine. She let out a groan when he pressed harder, working the stiff spot between her shoulders until the pain was replaced by softened muscle and a kiss on her neck. "Better?" He whispered, teeth grazing her ear as he massaged her lower back with freshly oiled palms, digging the heels of his hands into the tightened arch of her spine. A stifled moan escaped her lips, the strength of his hands, the slippery smoldering touch causing her to crumble, now bracing herself against the shower wall, breathing in deeply as the tickelish spots on her sides were caressed by long fingers. Yami's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close, one hand grazing up her stomach in between her breasts to her shoulder, completely closed around her petite frame. His head leaned down to rest on her opposite shoulder, nibbling at the edge of her jaw with kisses, breathing in all the fragrance he just covered her in, and exhaled languidly, then, kissing her temple, he stepped backward with her, letting the hot water run down their entangled figures. More lavender floated in the air as the oil mixed with the falling water, rinsing off the remainder of the slippery substance. Once more, he turned her around, head dipped so they were nose to nose, looking into each others' eyes, he kissed her again, mouths twined together for a second before his tongue traced the part in her lips, asking for entrance, which she complied, letting him taste her as their mouths danced. After a few moment, he pulled back, allowing Rina to breathe for a second, then pushed wet tendrils of hair out of her eyes, with a gentle peck on her forehead, rubbing her arm lightly. He spoke softly in his baritone voice. "Relaxed?" She felt a smile form against her face, and looked up, nodding her head and hugging him tightly. Reaching down to the knob, he turned off the water, and took her hand, holding it to his cheek. "Off to bed then, my dear" he exhaled happily, before pulling back the shower curtain and pulling a large fleecy towel off of the rack. Yami wrapped her body tightly, and planted another kiss on her lips, before reaching behind him to wrap his waist in a towel as well. He stepped out of the tub, then offered his hand to her, her small fingers wrapping around his as she stepped over the lip and onto the bath mat, smiling sleepily at the dripping, handsome man beside her. Without a thought, he swept his arm under her legs, and carried her down the hall like the princess she was, into their bedroom, quietly turning out the light, and closing the door gently behind them as they wandered into the rest of their relaxing evening.


End file.
